


Vigilia e biscotti

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Emma - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Continuity What Continuity, Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Mentre la mezzanotte rintoccava, Emma faceva piani su quella deliziosa Lizzie Bennet e sul granitico Mr. Darcy."
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Kudos: 2





	Vigilia e biscotti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il contest natalizio di We are out of Prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Due eroine di Jane Austen si incontrano.

L’invito inatteso di Caroline Bingley aveva acceso la curiosità di Emma Woodhouse e la sua voglia di qualcosa di nuovo.

La sua mente leggera e capricciosa non aveva smesso di guardarsi intorno mentre Netherfield veniva addobbata per la Vigilia.

Mentre la mezzanotte rintoccava, Emma faceva piani su quella deliziosa Lizzie Bennet e sul granitico Mr. Darcy, sollevando l’ennesima tazzina di caffè appena servito.

Emma amava legare spiriti ottusi che non capivano di essere affini. Erano rimasti due biscotti allo zenzero. Sarebbero finiti sullo stesso piattino prima che ne arrivassero altri. Emma manteneva sempre i suoi propositi. E amava le metafore. 


End file.
